


Haven

by childofthevoid (Pdeter_Pdarker)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Poor Buddy, he deserved better, its very short, kid lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdeter_Pdarker/pseuds/childofthevoid
Summary: Lotor sat with his knees tucked under him, staring at the vast expanse of the universe laid out before him. There were stars glowing brightly in all directions.He had always found sanctuary in the stars, they offered him a silent escape. A certain sense of refuge he couldn’t quite explain that was only tangible to him.He didn’t know who his mother was, he feared that maybe he never would.





	Haven

Lotor sat with his knees tucked under him, staring at the vast expanse of the universe laid out before him. There were stars glowing brightly in all directions. 

He had always found sanctuary in the stars, they offered him a silent escape. A certain sense of refuge he couldn’t quite explain that was only tangible to him. 

He didn’t know who his mother was, he feared that maybe he never would. 

It wasn’t a normal kind of fear either. Not like the fear he experienced when his governess would scold him for saying something out of line, or the fear that pooled in his gut when talking to his father. No, that fear was all-encompassing in nature, seemed to root him to the spot and course through his veins with a dreadful sense of anticipation. Anticipation for what was to come, whether it be a physical strike from his governess or, utter silence from his father. Which, while it didn’t hurt him physically, somehow seemed insurmountably worse. It was a pain that left him feeling as though he had done something wrong, that he would never amount to anything. A pain that was gridlocked on top of his heart, telling him that he would never be worthy of love. 

No, the fear he felt when thinking about his mother was something that ached in his bones, it seemed to throb with a deep sense of longing. It was as though he was out on a foreign planet, desperately thirsting yet having nothing to quench it with. As time continued to pass him by, he became increasingly fearful that he never would. 

So instead of focusing on the unknown, he would try and focus on things he knew, things that were concrete. 

He knew how stars were born.

He knew that they came from immense amounts of dark energy, that the energy would eventually collapse in on itself to create massive amounts of pressure yet, -against all odds- from that pressure came something beautiful. Something bright and powerful, something that gave him hope on even the darkest of days.

The stars offered him refuge, but also something more. 

They told him his story.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it's very short but I just wanted to get some feelings out. He deserved so much better. 
> 
> If you want to come yell with me my twitter is @chiidofthevoid :)


End file.
